Not like this
by Lightning and Ice
Summary: Things were not supposed to be this way. It was supposed to be like the movies, a happy ending. Not like this. AU Loki won.
1. Prologue

So this is my first avengers story, and yeah it's AU. This is Lightning! Everything you recognise belongs to marvel.

Prologue

It was never supposed to happen this way. The heroes on your side always win, that's just the way it's supposed to be. The heroes kill the bad guys, and everything goes right back to what it was.

But that wasn't what happened here. It's been almost one year since the Manhattan incident, everybody lives have just gotten worse.

That's why we're here, to try to take back our freedom, our government, our world.

I guess you can say we're like the rebellion and that's pretty much that.

Our group consists of what is left of the people who believe in free will.

I could be arrested at any turn of the day and if anybody who recognizes sees me they're supposed to call their local law enforcement, ya da ya da ya, anyway just all of that ends me up being in his custody.

I thought I knew him, I thought he loved me. Sure as heck I loved him, but things never last I guess.

So for almost a year I've been able to avoid him, not get arrested, and be the leader of a rebellion.

I'd say that's pretty good.

The Avengers are in hiding and they haven't been found,and Fury is the other leader of the rebellion.

I wish it was like the movies.

So That was the prologue, hope you liked it.

What's your favorite quote?

Mine is "Don't tell me the sky's the limit when there are footprints on the moon."

Lightning


	2. Planning

So hope you enjoy this! Lightning! Hey you're reading my story, and this is crazy, but marvel owns everything, so don't sue me maybe? (Credits of song goes to Ice and Carly Rae Jepsen)

Amanda Thompson sat on a desk looking up at the small tv that showed the security tape of Imperator tower (formerly known as Stark Tower). Though there was many interesting things going on at the tower ( Amanda would never ever call it by the name that that arrogant self obsessed jerk came up for it) she and all of the 16 other people crammed into that room were focused on one woman.

The woman was a tall model type with blonde hair, green eyes and a pixyish face whose name was Skye Brown. She was about 20 years old, but she was one of the smartest people alive because of her photographic memory.

All of the people were focused on the woman because she was getting information to break out one of their own from a most likely certain death.

This was their mission to break out a scientist named Jane Foster out of the captivity of the new government.

Amanda wasn't able to go out of the compounds of the rebels much because she was such a well-known criminal, so this was the closest she could be to the actual mission sadly.

Amanda was the second in command to this band of rebels, Nick Fury was head.

The group mostly consisted of 3 people 1. People who felt the duty to do this for the better good 2. Rebels who felt the rush of doing something wrong against the law. and 3. revolutionaries who wanted to be a part of a change, something bigger than themselves. Amanda was actually more of a class by herself. It was more of a personal vengeance type of thing.

Back on the screen Skye headed towards the secretary's desk. She walked up to her and said "Hello, my name is Charlotte Perry. I'm here for the job interview"

"Oh yes" said the secretary "It's nice to meet you. My name's Bridget Camp. I've been needing an assistant. Being the main secretary for my lord is hard work.'

For Skye it took all she had to not respond with a sarcastic comment. To stop herself from doing that she bit her tongue literally and nodded.

"Ok what I'm going to do is just talk and you'll just have to type them down. Got it?" The secretary told her.

"Yes ma'am."

"Ok let's get started. You sit here at the computer and I'll sit across of you."

Skye sat down and they began.

10 minutes in A telephone could be heard from a different room. Bridget said "Excuse me for a minute" and the plan was put into motion.

Skye had exactly 11 minutes and 53 seconds to get all of the information she needed. The hacking would take exactly 2 minutes and 32 seconds. The downloading onto the flash drive she brought would take 5 minutes and 18 seconds. Which would give her 4 minutes and 3 seconds to just wait for Bridget.

She hacked onto the server with a little bit of difficulty but, in the same time. She stuck the flash drive into the computer and chose the option download all files onto the flash drive. and it took 5 minutes to download. She took the drive out of the computer and slipped it back into her pocket.

The small room where the rebels were watching this erupted into cheers. Everybody was hugging and Jane's cousin Riley who was about 16 was in tears.

A few minutes later Bridget came back in the room and said "That's enough I think we got enough information."

Skye stood up and smoothed out her dark blue pencil skirt and white blouse. "Thank you " she said with a smile.

She walked out the door of the tower and walked to a rental car that she got in and started driving.

Skye drove for about 10 minutes and came up to a storage building, took out her key, and unlocked the building. She walked in and went to the end of the hall and unlocked a door that resembled the wall so much that you had to look at it for a while to realize it was actually a door. she pressed her thumb on the small panel and pressed a small code into the panel. She slipped off her infuriating black high heels and sprinted as fast as she could down into the rooms below.

The rebels main base in New York was a bunker under ground.

Everybody crowded around Skye hugging her, smiling, and crying. That feeling was the thing that was after most missions. After about 5 minutes a voice barked "Okay everybody that's enough." and everybody went silent. Nick Fury walked through the crowd and said "I think we all agree that Agent Brown did pretty good with that mission, but now we have to plan a prison break out."

"Go back to what you were doing everybody." said the slightly southern accented voice of Amanda Thompson.

"Look at the list to see if you're part of mission heist " said the voice over the intercom "If you are please head to room A8."

Amanda headed towards A8 without checking the list. She should know. She was the one who put it together with Fury.

She unlocked the door and walked in. That was a precaution of the rebels. All doors were locked and you only had keys for what you needed. There was a long table like in boards of director tables. She sat down and waited for people to start arriving.

Soon enough Skye showed up. "Hey, Skye you did really well."

"Thanks Manda" said Skye.

More and more people started showing up and they got started.

"Ok" said Amanda,"Here's the plan. We have to kidnap somebody who looks like Jane." Amanda grimaced as she said that. There were a few surprised murmurs going around the room."I know what y'all are thinking, but Loki would let that person go if he thought they were 's twisted and evil but, he still does have a twisted conscience. It's twisted but, it's there. What will happen is that person goes in for Jane when we get to that part. We have two inside men who will help. The first will turn off the power on the electrical fence so we can get over and he will make us not appear on the security cameras. The other will get some of the guard uniforms to us. That's what y'all will do." she pointed at two burly men named Paul and Drake. They both nodded "You two will be the ones outside of Jane's cell so we don't have any visitors. four of us, Dixie, Emily,Mary and I will be going through the 3 different air ducts filtering air to Jane's cell. Mary and Emily will bring the person that we kidnap into Jane's will all get there at approximately the same time because Dixie's way is shorter but, she won't be as quick because of her recently healed foot from being broken, Emily and Mary's way is a middle distance but they're dragging the poor girl whoever she's, and mine is the longest but, I'm the fastest one here. Jane will go with Dixie if everything goes right. If it doesn't than she'll go with me. There will be a small plane about a quarter mile from the prison. It's in the woods. Gabby, you and Ethan will look for a girl and when we tell you to y'all will kidnap her. The rest of y'all will be working here with Skye in charge. Any questions?"

Wesley , a rebel who got a rush from hacking who was the groups second best hacker after Skye said "Why are we going to so much extent for this one person (no offense Riley)?"

Riley glared at him and was about to say something ,but Amanda cut her off "Ri it's a perfectly valid question. She's one of the only people in the world that knows what we're dealing with. That includes Loki, The tesseract, and Loki's glow stick of death."

Wesley nodded.

"Ok anymore questions?" nobody said anything. "Be prepared for the mission anytime in the next few days. Now go get some sleep most of us have been up since 4 this morning."

Everybody filed out of the room and down 3 flights of stairs to their own sleeping areas.

Amanda got to the room she shared with Skye and crashed onto her bed and was out like a light.

So that's the first chapter.

Just a little note imperator in Latin means emperor.

So whats your favorite book?

Mine are The Hunger Games, Harry Potter, Divergent, The Mortal Instruments, Percy Jackson and a lot more that I'm forgetting.

Thanks for reading! - Lightning


	3. Action

**So it's Lightning here**

**I sadly don't own the Avengers, or any marvel character, sadly they're all owned by Marvel. Oh and this will most likely be the last chapter in probably a week. I'm going on vacation.**

Today was the day that the mission would be carried out. The two men had been there all day and the rebels had kidnapped the woman.

The girl's name was Misty Warren, she was about 29 years old. She had agreed to play her part, knowing that if she helped Loki that she would get an award. Not that she could really do anything, anybody who was around her held alias' around her and mostly didn't let them see her face much. In fact the only contact with any of the rebels( excluding the action part of the mission members), were all known rebels.

Amanda was sitting in a hardback chair in the mission prep. room with a mixture of excitement, dread, and fear, swirling all in her head.

It was dead silent in the room except for the ever so often sound of Dixie's shoe scraping the linoleum floor.

Amanda stood up. "I'm taking a walk." she announced.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" asked Emily.

"No thanks, I'm good," Amanda replied "Just need sometime to clear my head and get focused"

She opened the door and walked out. She walked down the hall a little ways when a door opened. Riley Foster came out of the door.

"Oh hey, Amanda. You do good today." She said, but Amanda heard the underlying threat of "if you don't get my cousin out of there, there will be consequences."

"Don't worry I'll get her out of there, I promise." Amanda reassured her.

"Thanks." Riley said.

Amanda walked up and down the hallway three times and went back into the room.

She was just sitting back down on the chair when Fury walked into the room.

"Okay, Mission Heist is at a go." he said loudly.

Everybody got up and followed him to a back door. It lead to a stairway. Fury and the mission team and Misty walked up 2 flights of stairs, then there was a door.

Fury unlocked the door and walked out. There was a large garage with 3 helicopters, 2 small airplanes, and 6 cars.

Mary put a blindfold on Misty and helped her into the helicopter. The whole mission team piled in. The pilot was an old shield personnel.

The roof opened up and the helicopter took off. It was modified to make as little sound as possible.

After about an hour and fifteen minutes, the helicopter touched down in a big area with about a mile of forest surrounding it on all sides.

The pilot told them in a gruff voice "I'll be back in the small jet, about 3/4 of a mile east of here. You all will have to walk a mile east to the Detention center."

"Thank you, see you soon." said Emily and they climbed out of the helicopter.

After the helicopter had taken off and was gone they took off Misty's blindfold.

"Lets get a move on people." said Amanda.

"What?!" said Misty.

"I'm sure you heard that we're going to have to walk a mile. C'mon it's not that far." said Dixie.

"Yes it is and I will NOT do that." announced Misty.

"Yes you will." said Amanda.

"Or what?" challenged Misty.

Dixie took her gun out of her holster an gave her a pointed look.

"Ok, Ok, you don't need to get that out." Misty grumbled.

They walked the mile in about twenty minutes. They came up to the fence and checked to see if it was on by listening to it. They couldn't hear the slight buzz that was the telltale sign of an electric fence that was on so they started to climb.

At first Misty wasn't climbing but, Dixie took out the gun and waved it in her face. That got her moving.

They were over the fence.

The opening to the air ducts was in an area behind the building they were closest to. They all knew it so there was no need to say anything, everybody just moved instantly.

They went to each of their own air ducts. Emily opened each of the vents with a screw driver they had brought.

"Ok, We've got this" said Mary.

Amanda took a deep breath "Ok team, Mission Heist is at a go."

They climbed up and started scurrying off in their own direction.

Emily and Mary helped Misty up to the duct and climbed up after her.

"Are you sure that this will hold up?" said Misty rather loudly.

"Yes, we picked it because there are three people it's the most stable of the three air ducts leading to Jane Foster's cell." said Mary in a whisper "and keep your voice down somebody will hear you and this mission will be compromised and all of our safety would be in jeproady."

"And we wouldn't want that now would we?" said Misty but, she shut up when Emily put her hand towards her holster.

While Amanda was crawling through the air duct she had time to think. A bad and a good thing about Amanda was that she would go through every detail in her head and all what ifs. That made her get really stressed. She tried to clear her head but, all of the what ifs still nagged at her in the back of her mind.

Dixie was crawling with a little limp. She had felt kind of mad when Amanda had called her out on her foot but, now she recognized that Amanda was right.

Jane Foster at that moment was sitting in her cell counting the bricks on the wall. The guards had told her that Loki would be coming today to interrogate her.

Ten minutes later all of the rebels were in their positions to go down and get Jane. Dixie kicked down and three seconds after Emily and Mary did. Amanda did last.

"Jane c'mon we're getting you out of this place." said Amanda.

"Oh no! Amanda this is a trap get out of here now!" said Jane.

It took Amanda's mind one second to take it in. It all was a trap to capture her, planned by the one that wanted her most.

"Move up now!" she commanded. She helped Jane up into Dixie's air duct and Dixie followed her out.

The one thing that she had been most worried about had happened.

She pushed Misty down and said "You two get out of here now!''

They were getting into the air duct as Jane's cell door opened and in came Loki, in full battle regalia. When he saw her a small smirk came onto his face.

She saw him and for a split second she was peralized with a mixture of terror, fury, and shock, then she moved into action.

She started climbing into air duct. She was almost there when a pair of strong arms jerked her back.

**I'm really sorry I'm leaving you in a cliffhanger for a week, but I'm going to Florida!**

** and on that note I will ask you the question of the day**

** What is your favorite Travel location?**


	4. Capture

**So, I'm back from Florida and it was tons of fun, and waiting in the lines at Disney World gave me lots of time to think about this story!**

**Don't sue me because Marvel owns everything (If I owned it would I be writing this?) Oo0 exactly.**

Amanda didn't have an actual plan so she did the first thing that came to mind. She started kicking and hitting like a wild woman. "You You You little piece of of" said Amanda through her kicking rage."Get your hands off of me right now you you"at right about then Loki touched her on her arm and her arms and legs went limp and she was in Loki's arms.

"Ahh Amanda, my love, I really would love to stay and chat for a while but, I have more of your rebels to lets say detain." Loki said to her, than he turned to the two burly men he had brought with him, " cuff her and take her to Imperator tower, once she is inside my quarters uncuff her, and stay there until I give you further orders." He put Amanda down and she could stand up. She tried to move her legs but, she couldn't. " Darling that won't work"Loki told her.

Amand glared at him hate in her eyes but, didn't say anything.

"What about me my most powerful lord?" said Misty with a bat of her eyelashes.

"You will be rewarded for your small amount of help when I get back, go back to the tower with these men" he said to Misty.

"If you think that I'll be going quietly with those people you must be freaking crazy" said Amanda."you're evil and crazy and a monster and a liar and and" Amanda went on trying to give her friends more time."

"Oh darling I know you, you would never go quietly, that is why this is in order." he pressed his finger on her temple and everything went black for Amanda.

* * *

Dixie crawled as fast as she could through the air duct and kept on urging Jane to go a bit faster. She knew that once Loki had finished with Amanda he would come after the escapee and her rescuers. They were both panting and sweating heavily when they got to the area where they were supposed to go. Dixie checked on her device that had hacked the security cameras "called a PDH) to see if anybody was there.

"Ok" she announced "the coast is clear, when we get out we both run as fast as we can to the north. chances will be only one of us gets out of here alive or maybe none of us at all, so if you see Loki split up with me."

"I don't like this, it was all a big trap." said Jane.

"I know but, we have to try" said Dixie "On three, one, two, three!"

* * *

Emily and Mary were going through the air duct even faster than Dixie, but hers was shorter than there's was.

Mary was barely holding back tears. Oh she hoped Amanda hadn't been captured. Amanda was a rock for the rebellion and without her the whole of the rebellion rested on Nick Fury's shoulders. Fury's shoulders were very competent, but still Mary trusted Amanda a lot more than Fury.

Emily spent the whole time they were crawling thinking about how she couldn't have seen the trap. It was a brilliant plan on both sides she thought.

Mary turned to Emily and said "You don't think that he he actually captured her do you?"

"I don't know but I hope not." Emily said but she actually did think that Loki would capture Amanda. Amanda's instincts would take over at first and that would be fight, and that wouldn't work on an obviously long thought about was almost no chance that Amanda hadn't been captured and only a very small chance that any of them would get out of this and evade capture, a smaller chance that all of them would get out, and a big chance that no,no she wasn't going to think about that." Think positive thoughts, ice cream, roller coasters, cake" she thought aloud.

"What was that, Em" said Mary giving Emily an odd look.

"Oh nothing just thinking aloud" said Emily.

"Ok, we're here." said Mary.

"Check the PDH" said Emily.

" I already did, all's clear." said Mary.

"Ok then lets go in five, four, three, two, one!

* * *

Once Loki had dealt with the situation of his stubborn wife, he still couldn't believe that she had been with the rebellion. Oh well he had other things on his mind right now. He and ten security guards of the finest training (Old S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who had been brain washed) waited inside of the area that he knew to be the area that the rebels would be coming out of. The plan had been made by Amanda so he knew that there would've been hours of work trying to find another way to get out. It just wasn't smart to go out in the same place that you came in, and everybody on the mission in that one place to. That was a good thing for him, but a bad thing for the rebels.

In about two minutes a pale girl with frizzy black hair dropped down from the air duct and close behind her came Jane Foster. A look of terror came across her features which were quickly covered up with a steely determined look like she was ready for a fight. She pushed Jane behind her and glared at the security guards.

"How did him and his band of guards manage to not show up on the PDH?" the pale one mutter to Jane.

" I should have expected this! Gosh! It was a" said Jane as Loki cut her off.

"It was a concealment charm also known as a cloaking charm Miss what was your name again oh yes Miss Dixie ." said Loki.

" H-h-how did you know my name?" said Dixie having that mask of steely confidence and determination turn into terror.

"And Miss Jane Foster the human my brother is in love with" said Loki completely ignoring Dixie's question.

At that moment two girls jumped down of off the most right air duct.

One was a skinny girl with brown hair and the other one was buff and a blonde.

"Mar, I thought you said that we didn't have any company?" said the blonde calmly.

"On the PDH we didn't." said the other girl, apparently "Mar"

"Well, apparently we do." said the blonde.

"Ahh let me explain that," Loki cut in " It was a cloaking charm Miss Emily and Miss Mary."

That earned two completely different reactions. Emily's was a calm steely hateful glare. Mary's was a surprise and terror.

"That's enough chit-chat for now though," he turned to his henchmen "cuff them and take them to IITR6 and have them wait there.I trust you have this under control."

Loki then portaled back to Imperator Tower.

* * *

"Not today" said Dixie. "I take five, Mary take five Emily you get Jane out of here and wait and if we're not coming, take off."

They both nodded.

The Henchmen were just bout to get to them when they attacked. Two came in on Emily and Jane who were now looking for a way out of the cornered area. Emily swung out a leg on one of the men who tripped. She kicked him in the head, knocking him out. The other threw a punch at her head which she caught. She twisted his wrist, and while he was focused on that round-house kicked him and knocked him out. That was their opening, her and Jane sprinted while the fight was going on, none of their adversary even realized that they were going, because they were so engrossed in their own fight.

Mary was now fighting three men because at first she had knocked the guy out with a well-aimed punch to the head. She was in the middle of the three men that were quickly coming towards her. One of the men tried to punch at her face. She quickly ducked and the man made contact with the man behind hers face,knocking him out. The man was surprised for a second and that gave Mary just enough time to punch him on his head. He was out like a light. She got rid of her las t man by giving him a whack on the head with her PDH.

Dixie was fighting like a snake. Striking her opponents fast with a strike that promptly knocked them out. She and Mary did not waste any time. They both sprinted to the fence climbed as fast as they could and sprinted for the plane.

When they got there the plane took off

* * *

After ten minutes the pilot yelled back, "Where's Thompson?"

"Sh-She was caught." said Dixie.

"That's a shame, she had a fine career." he said.

"Yeah, she did" said Mary almost in a sob.

* * *

Amanda had been awake for about five minutes. She had woken up deposited on a red velvet love seat. She pushed herself up into a sitting position and saw two burly men watching her. "You know," she said coldly "it really is rude and stalkery to watch people while they sleep."

The men looked at each other, a little flustered, and the one on the left said in a hoarse voice "Only doing our duty m'lady."

"Yes, only their duty. Thank you men, you may leave us now." said a voice behind Amanda causing her to jump.

She snapped her head back looking at Loki standing a few feet away from her. He was wearing a dark green tight fitting shirt that showed his muscles, black slacks, and a pair of leather shoes that were, knowing him, Italian and expensive.

Not that Amanda cared about any of those things, she just noticed detail.

"Amanda, my dear how have you been these last few months?" he said sitting on a ornate chair across from her."Trying to cook up hopeless schemes to overthrow me, I suspect" a smirk played on his face.

If Amanda was closer to him she would've slapped that smirk right off of his face, but instead of that she tried to think of a good comeback. "Oh they were never hopeless, in fact a lot of them worked" she said standing up and walking away.

Well, I admit a few of them did work, were they the ones that you planned?" he asked her, getting up and walking towards her.

"I planned a lot of things so did a lot of other people." she said walking faster in an aimless direction.

" Oh, I'm sure of it. So, tell me why you actually decide to join that little group." Loki asked her.

"That's none of your business, and actually I was a founder." she said turning back to face him.

" Oh it is my business" he said reaching out and touching her face very lightly, " Everything you do is business of mine"

"No it is not!" she said slapping his hand away, but he caught her wrist and brought her hand to his lips before she pulled away.

"Everything that my wife does is my business." he said.

"That doesn't count." she said.

"Oh really, so the marriage license isn't valid?" he asked so serious that it seemed like he was mocking her.

"You know what I mean" she almost hissed out.

"Sorry, dear I must go. I am rather busy with running the world right now." Loki said and as he said that he kissed Amanda's lips. She was so shocked so her instincts took over for one second. To kiss back. One second was regretfully how much time the kiss was. Loki pulled back with a small smile and disappeared.

* * *

** So, I hope you liked it, so for the question of the day. Who's your favorite music artist? Mine are Taylor Swift, Carly Rae Jepsen, Kelly Clarkson, Katy Perry, Kesha, and One Direction.**


	5. Confrontations

**Hey y'all! As usual I'm Lightning and you're reading my story! **

** Marvel owns all the things you recognize, I think, or maybe you have telekinesis and have been in my mind. I don't know.**

** So onto story!**

* * *

"That, Th-that good for nothing, self-obsessed, jerkfacey pig!" said Amanda yelling in just a general direction. "He thinks he can j-just kidnap me and then do that!"

Amanda started walking down a hallway off the side of the room that she woke up in. She started opening the doors on the side. One was a bathroom, one was a pantry stocked with things that she liked a lot, but hadn't had in a while. There was those chocolate hazelnut truffles, sour cream and cheddar ruffles, and popcorn. She resisted the temptation to just go in there and eat. She was really hungry.

She kept on walking down the hall. Amanda tried to open the next door , but when she tried her hand got shocked. She jumped back and heard a voice say "Restricted area, Miss Amanda, you can not go in there."

"What the heck?" she muttered.

"Ma'am I am J.A.R.V.I.S. Master Loki's personal AI, that stands for" said the voice again presumably J.A.R.V.I.S .

"I know, I know, artificial intelligence." said Amanda. "So why can't I go in there?"

"Master Loki has commanded it" said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"Weren't you created by Tony Stark?" asked Amanda.

"I now belong to Master Loki." said J.A.R.V.I.S, sounding annoyed.

She walked on in the hallway not touching any doors until she came to a large room. On the other side of the room was an elevator. She walked to it.

"Well might as well give it a shot" she thought aloud. She pressed the button.

"Sorry you may not go on the elevator." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"ugh" she grumbled.

There was a couch a few steps away that she sank into muttering to herself.

"J.A.R.V.I.S is there a TV or something in here?" she asked.

"Yes, I am lowering the Television right now." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

On the screen was the weather being reported by an asian woman. Amanda watched it for a few minutes and suddenly the screen changed. An older man came on to the screen and said.

"Breaking News report, Amanda Thompson Laufeyson, known rebel leader,is now in the custody of our most magnificent emperor. She was the spearhead of many rebel missions." On the screen popped up a picture of Amanda from her college site from a year ago.

She remembered the picture, it was before she had met Loki. She looked ok in it. Her brown hair was in a side ponytail and she was wearing skinny jeans and a cute top with some sandals. The picture didn't make her look as short as she actually was (5,4) so that was okay. She was smiling

"She was a highly dangerous risk to our empire. Our emperor now has his wife by his side."

"J.A.R.V.I.S, turn it off." she said. "What time is Loki going to be back?"

"The most glorious master has not informed me off that." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

"I'm going to take a nap, please wake me up if when he comes back"

" I will" said J.A.R.V.I.S.

And with that Amanda curled up on the couch and was out like a light

* * *

Loki walked towards the elevator after his meeting with his army general about taking over parts of Europe. All of the United Kingdom was in his control, but right now he was working on France and parts of Spain.

The elevator door opened and he got in. He pressed the number for the floor that he had left Amanda on. A voice came up to ask him a question.

"Sir, Miss Amanda has asked me to wake her when you arrived back. Shall I do it?" asked J.A.R.V.I.S.

"No, let her rest." said Loki.

"Yes sir." said J.A.R.V.I.S.

A second later the elevator door opened to the floor Amanda was on and walked in. He walked more into the floor and was greeted with her sleeping form. Amand was curled up into a ball with a hand tucked under her face. She was paler and skinnier to. Her long brown hair had fallen out of the ponytail and into her face.

He walked to her and flicked the hair out of her face. Now he noticed the dark circles under her eyes and how her freckles stood out a lot more. He pressed his lips to her forehead. He sat there and watched her sleep for a long time.

About an hour later she started to wake up.

"What the heck" she mumbled.

"The sleeping beauty finally awakes" said Loki.

She glared at him and stood up.

"You monster." she said.

"Apparently, we're resorting to name calling now. Really, Amanda? I was under the impression that you were better than that." said Loki "Maybe the rebels have changed you."

"I was never changed, I've always been this way to my enemies." fired Amanda back.

"And you really think that your own husband is your enemy?" asked Loki.

"You came to my world, you manipulated me into loving you, you left me a month after our wedding, you took over my world, you turned it to to-to this, you kidnapped me. I could go on and on. he person that did those things is not my husband." declared Amanda.

"That was not manipulation, I loved and still do love you. I left that month after because I had to do things for us, what is wrong with this, I did not kidnap you are my wife." Loki said.

"Things for us. How do you think that taking over this world for your own greedy power-hungry intentions has any thing to do with me?" asked Amanda with a glare.

"Don't you realize that this was all for you?" said Loki sounding exasperated.

"I realize that that's how you think it is right in your mind." announced Amanda.

"You might want to clean up before dinner." said Loki changing the subject.

"I'm okay." she said glaring at him.

"I grow weary of your defiance." said Loki, annoyed.

"Well, I grow weary of you." retorted Amanda.

"Dinner will be ready in 10 minutes." cut in J.A.R.V.I.S.

"I will show you to our room, so you can clean up before dinner." said Loki.

He stood up and Amanda stepped back quickly. Loki grabbed her elbow and Amanda tried to elbow him. He grabbed her wrist and held on. He got a hold around her waist.

"Let me go, you're hurting me." said Amanda.

He let go of her wrist and led her down the hall. He stopped about halfway down the hall and opened the door. He led Amanda into it.

"Your clothes are in that drawer." he pointed to a chest of drawers to the left of him, "I'll be back in 5 minutes."

"I already told you that I won't" she said.

"You will put the clothes on that I provided for you one way or another."said Loki.

Amanda recognized that- well whatever it was. A threat, a promise,an offer. She scowled at him.

The room was large. It was painted a dark green with gold trimmings. In the middle was a large king sized bed with a dark green comforter with gold accents.

She opened the drawer that Loki pointed out and got some clothes out. She reached into her pocket and got out her ring. It was a gold band with a square cut diamond with emeralds surrounding it. It was her wedding ring. She kept it to remember all of the good times before all of this. She flung off her grey t shirt and slid out of her shorts, and put on an aqua top and a pair of jeans. She checked the label and they were Miss Me's. She rolled her eyes.

She walked into the interconnected bathroom. There were two sides, one of the sides was obviously her's it had everything she needed in it. She grabbed the hairbrush and started pulling it through her hair. Not because she wanted to look good for him, just because she wanted to get the rat's nest out of it. or so she told herself. She washed off her face and walked out of the bathroom.

Loki was sitting on a chair in the bedroom. When she walked out he stood up. "Ready to go darling?"

"Don't call me that" she snapped.

"Come on love, lets go." Loki said ignoring her first comment.

He put his hand on her back and led her down the hall back to the room they were in a few minutes before.

He led her to the elevator and pressed the door opened and they got in.

Loki prEssed the number and turned to her and said "You look very beautiful tonight."

She looked at him and glared ,but said nothing.

"You know it's customary to at least say something when someone compliments you." Loki said

" Well you know it's customary to not kidnap your wife." she said back to him.

The elevator doors opened and Loki led Amanda out of it into a small room. He opened the door. It led to a big dining room with a small circular table with two chairs. He pulled the chair out for her and she sat.

A woman brought her a coke and brought Loki a glass of wine.

"So" said Loki after taking a sip of his wine " why did you do it?"

Amanda looked up from counting how many ice cubes were in her coke. "Do what?"

"The rebellion." Loki replied.

"What was I supposed to do? Sit there and watch you take over the world." said Amanda.

"You know I was going to let you rule the world with me." said Loki.

" but let me guess. Now you're not." said Amanda with sarcastic enthusiasm.

" Maybe if you earn back my trust" said Loki.

"I would not want to be part of this dictatorship that you have constructed." announced Amanda.

" Liar we both know that you would love to rule the world." he said.

"I wouldn't want to be the oppressor of millions." she said.

Loki was about to say something back but, the woman walked back in with two plates of food. On her plate was chicken Parmesan that looked so good it made her mouth water. On Loki's plate was the same thing as hers.

She wolfing it down and was halfway done with it in under ten minutes.

When she was done with it the lady who had brought their food took both of theirs away.

She brought some cheesecake for desert and Amanda was in heaven.

" It's good that you're eating." said Loki

"What do you mean?" asked Amanda.

" Well first of all you're skinnier than you were, and second some people put in your position might just starve themselves."

"I wouldn't do that because than I'd have no energy to fight back." said Amanda.

" I think we're both done eating." said Loki. "Let's go."

They both got up and walked to the elevator.

The elevator door opened up and they walked out.

" You have had a long day, It's probably a good time for you to sleep." suggested Loki

"You expect me to sleep with you?" Amanda said

"Well that is what husband and wife do." Loki said.

" Well, I'm not going to."

"Yes, you are."

She turned and was about to run but, he caught her waist and carried her to their bedroom, screaming and kicking.

He sat her down in the bathroom and gave her a pajama top and bottom. " You know it's not like we are going to do anything other than sleep."

" Go away and let me change." The pajama pants were striped and went to her mid calf? The top was just a blue tank top.

She walked out of the bathroom and was greeted by the sight of her husband with his shirt off. He was as muscular as ever.

"See something you like?" asked Loki.

"You wish." she replied

"C'mon get in." he said

Seeing as how she was trapped in the room with nowhere to go she saw no other options than just getting in. She lifted the covers and climbed in staying as far as she could to the side.

Loki got in and pulled her to him.

" Good night, my love sleep well" he whispered, looking down at her and kissing her head.

* * *

**So hope you loved it!**

**I know Im kind of slow at getting updates and I apologize, but I have a lot of stuff going on right now. **

**Question of the Day: Who's your favorite character from any book series?**

**My Answer( attention this will be long): Percy, Leo, Annabeth,Thalia,and Hazel (from Percy Jackson) Hermione, Fred, Tonks, and Ginny ( Harry Potter), Johanna, Finnick, Boggs, and Katniss ( from Hunger Games), Max, Nudge, Fang, and Iggy( Maximum Ride) Isabelle, Jace, and Maya (From the Mortal Instruments) **

**There's a ton of books that I'm probably forgetting, oh well.**

**Have an awesome day!**

**Oh and #prayforBoston**

**And could you also pray for this girl I know who has cancer, her name is Ainsley.**


End file.
